die Sonne scheint
by Sibe
Summary: **CH 3 NEW!!!** Schwarz is under orders by Esset to capture Weiß while Kritiker is to be destroyed. Schu chooses to have Ken as his
1. Flame and Chocolate

A/N: It's been the longest time since I've written fan fictions! What best to start up again with than the ultra-bishies of Weiß Kreuz? Now this fic won't be the best (spell check/grammer check doesn't process on the computer right now....grrrr...), so bear with me. The German that I've slipped in might not even be correct! I just started taking German 1, so I'm new to it but love it all the same. Sorry for mistakes, and if you notice, than just silently discard the memory. Please. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic. This is not quite the usual pairing since it's SchuxKen and there aren't too many of those out and about. Personally, I love it. There's also gonna be some OmixNagi or CrawfordxAya even. Poor Yotan! He's all left out. I need to find a way to get him in there. Got any ideas? ^_^; Thanks for reading, and if you can review after reading! I need all the help I can get!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß Kreuz. I barely own enough socks! The sole purpose of my writing if for fans and my own enjoyment. I take no credit, so if you sue me then all you might get is some lint from my pocket and an empty box of Cheerios. By the way, I do not own the Cheerios label either. -_-  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
die Sonne scheint Chapter 1 - Flamme und Praline (Flame and Chocolate)  
  
Sunset hair burned its way across the dark, plush pillows of the couch. The German had been napping for a few hours now, so it was obvious that his favorite time of this day had finally arrived; he got to play with the kittens. This plan had been arranged for a few weeks now. Every detail was set, and back up plans were organized. Nothing could have gone wrong. Nothing. Schuldich new that. He knew that because Crawford had already forseen such results. Soon he would take claim of his kitten, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.  
  
The plan was simple, yet complicated in its own way. Esset had found Kritiker "disposable," but they had decided that Weiß was still useful to them. Apparently it was sometimes hard to come by assassins, so why not just take a few from Kritikers services since after it was gone they wouldn't need their little flower arranging pretty boys anymore. So, Schwarz had been assigned to capture the kittens, bring them back to the Schwarz' headquaters/home, and to bring them into the "loving" family that is Schwarz.  
  
Personally, Schuldich enjoyed the idea. He especially had his sights set on a certain brunette that had caught his attention long, long ago. Despite popular belief, Schu actually had a fetish for the innocence buried deep within that boy. He had no desire to destroy it, but to wrap himself in it like a quilted blanket. The innocence wasn't the only alluring thing though. That chocolate eyed, toned muscled, cheery little boy was hot! He'd managed to keep quite the good boy look while having so much blood on his hands. Schuldich often wondered if there was some bad boy there too.  
  
With a laugh at his own strange thoughts, the mind-reading German stood up and stretched his cramped back. "Brad, shall I make my way into the first stage of tonights events, or do you love my company so much that I am supposed to wait a while longer."  
  
"Go." The leader of Schwarz, Bradley Crawford, didn't look up from the newspaper he was scanning. His flame haired teammate hadn't put his heart into seducing him for a while, but he didn't mind. "And don't call me Brad."  
  
Schuldich bowed low. "Ja klar, Brad." (1) He smirked and made his way towards the front door. "Don't wait up." The words had been pointless since the rest of the team would soon be following to take part in the mission for tonight.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
He shivered. The wind tonight was chilling, and the air itself was a stinging cold. Shutting the window, he curled back up into his warm bed. Ken was snug and confortable, but fretted the idea of falling asleep. Lately nightmares had plagued his rest. "Get a hold of yourself Ken..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh...nothing, Omi."  
  
A cherub blonde head had poked through the door, a cheery smile spread across the angelic face. "Alright Ken-kun. I was just going to go brush my teeth. Oyasumi nasai!"  
  
Ken nodded, and turned over with a sigh. "Oyasumi."  
  
Sounds of plush carpeted being flattened under softly padding feet fading as Omi walked away down the hall. Everyday was the same for him. He got up, went to work in the Koneko no Sumu Ie, had some soccer time, came back, went on a mission, went to bed. Sometimes there was change, but never for the better. Ken longed for a single happy day where all he was required to do was to be happy and carefree. However, he knew such a day did not exist, nor would it ever. He could dream, though, couldn't he? Except for now, when even his dreams had been taken over by nightmarish scenes of hatred, sorrow, and destruction.  
  
These morbid thoughts assisted Ken in falling into a restless sleep. Images that had been established in his past came back to haunt him full force. Perhaps that was the reason he had heard the steady yet stealthy thump of feet that traveled up the stairs, down the hall, only to stop in front of his own door.  
  
With his mission and soccer trained reflexes, Ken sat straight up in bed to meet a pair of unnerving green eyes. "Schuldich..."  
  
A grin broke out on the face that already seemed amused to begin with. "Gruß dich. Mein Katzchen. Time to go..." (2)  
  
"...Huh?" German was apparently not a lanugage that Ken spoke fleuently. As he tried to sort each word out in his already racing mind, his enemy had already made his way to the side of Ken's bed.  
  
Still utterly clueless, Ken's shocked look had not left his countenance as strong arms wrapped losely around his torso. Quiet words whispered in his ear when he suddenly realized the situation he was in. "Get the hell off me!"  
  
The one known as Mastermind only grinned. "Ssshh. You don't want to wake up your little friends, do you?"  
  
Chocolate brown eyes turned defiant. "Like hell I don't. YOHJI!" Yohji, having the room closet to his was the obvious and best choice, but he wasn't sure if the yell had been heard since Schu had muffled it with his hand.  
  
"I said, quiet! Don't be a bad kitten. You'll get treats if you're a good boy." Still whispering, the words came out as barely more than a purr. However, the whispering stopped when a sudden gasp and random curse announced Yohji's presence in the hallway.  
  
"What the fuck?! Get your hands off him you bastard!" The play boy wasted no time in charging in. Not the best idea since he had to stop when he noticed the blank look in Ken's eyes. "...Ken?"  
  
Schuldich sat on the bed patiently, nearly craddling his newest pet. "Don't worry. He's only sleeping. Silly katzchen forgot to close his eyes." A nasally laugh sounded as the chocolate eyes were closed when Schu sent a mental command into Ken's head. "All better."  
  
"You bastard..." Yohji gritted out. "How dare you come here and...and do whatever you're trying to do! When Aya gets in here he won't hesitate in kicking your ass. I would have started already if Ken wasn't...the way he is."  
  
An insane cackle trickled into the room. Apparently step two of the plan that had been set was in process. It wasn't long before a knife wielding Farfie along with a rather passive Nagi emerged from the darkness of the hallway displaying the newly caught Omi. Crawford was close behind with an extremely pissed off looking Aya. Although it seemed there had been some trouble, since Crawford had a slight limp and there was a bullet hole through the corner of Aya's pajamas.  
  
"Can we play now?" A decidedly sadistic glint shined in the crazed Irishman's eyes. "I have so many new toys to use..."  
  
Schuldich looked up from "petting" Ken. "Not right now. We must not be late for our engagement. Stimmt, KenKen?" (3)  
  
In reply Ken's head wobbled limply against his captors body as he was picked up. Every limb seemed to be like a dolls, ready to pose as the owner pleased. His breathing was even and his eyes were closed. Under any other circumstance he would have looked like he was sleeping.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Aya growled.  
  
Walking towards the door with a disapproving glance from Crawford, Schuldich only grinned. "Absolutely nothing! I'm really not the bad guy you think I am, you know. I'm only giving mein Katzchen peaceful dreams until it's time for him to wake from his slumber. Is that such a bad thing? He'll really appreciate sleep soon though." Schuldich winked and walked out, leaving the other three members of Weiß to be dragged away by the rest of Schwarz in horror.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
1.) "Ja klar" = basically it means "Of course" in German.  
  
2.) "Gruß dich" = a non-formal version of hello  
  
"Mein Katzchen" = "My kitten" What else do you think Schu would call KenKen? A potato?  
  
3.) "Stimmt" = I'm not sure if I used it right, but stimmt means true in German. I'm only in German one, so sorry if my mistakes are obvious to some. Don't burn me up with flames if it is! I'm too lazy to fix stuff anyway. o_o  
  
A/N: Alright, the first part is done. I'm not going to fit more of the story yet in the first chapter for many reasons. One, is that I'm off to bed soon. Two, is that I felt like cutting it off at a somewhat dramatic point. Three, I just don't feel like it! That's good enough for me! ^^; I hope you enjoyed the first part of die Sonne scheint. More is to come soon. Please review so I can get enough feedback to make a better fic for you Weiß (and Schwarz) lovers out there! Come back soon for updates! 


	2. Always Guilty

A/N: Woo! I actually kept going with this fan fiction. I like it well enough, but I guess I just don't really have the patience for writing this all out. Patience is a virtue, but instant gratification is bliss. ^_^; I'm gonna really try to keep this fic going because I'm actually enjoying writing it. Thanks to all of you that reviewed the first chapter, and especially Kaze who really gave me some good tips even though I'm not exactly sure how I'd make the story smoother. Maybe if I took a little more time and didn't rush things. Thanks much, and this is for you who read the first chapter!  
  
Pairings: As you read, you might get a few hints. All I'll tell you is that there are a few very lucky bishies in there. Oops! That's not a hint. They're all bishounen, ne? ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Weiß Kreuz. No, I don't own Sony or SquareSoft or any of those games that are mentioned in here. I own some pocky though. Strawberry. Yum. ^_^  
  
Note: * text text text...* means telepathic message. It doesn't say text inside though. Duh.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
die Sonne schient  
  
Chapter 2: Always Guilty  
  
  
  
Ken felt groggy. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't even hungry. There was a blanket over his mind preventing him from remembering exactly what happened. It was a shame Ken had never been much of a morning person. If he had been he might have noticed the satisfacted smirk from the man in the chair beside the bed he lay in. At least he would have noticed him before he nearly clung to the ceiling fan when the man made himself known with a few simple words.  
  
"Guten Morgen, mein Katzchen." (1)  
  
Suddenly everything came back to the brunnette. He had been comfortably laying in his bed when the Schwarz guys suddenly came and stole them away to who knows where. When remembering he was in the presence of one of those "Schwarz guys," Ken instantly growled. "Get away from me."  
  
Schuldich made a clicking sound in his throat. "Tsk, tsk. I even tucked you into my very own bed to make sure you were at home, but you repay me in hostility? Well, don't I feel loved."  
  
"Shut up! Where are Aya, Yohji, and Omi? Tell me!" Ken said between clenched teeth.  
  
"They're fine." Schuldich replied, rather uninterested in the topic of the conversation. "As soon as you all get situated we'll have a grand tea party where you can all chat. For right now, however, you are under my very own jurisdiction."  
  
The last few words had a...wrong feeling to them, which caused Ken to choke back a whimper. Schuldich's jurisdiction? He had to stay with Him of all people? 'This must be my punnishment for catching the oven on fire last week...' Ken thought idly. No matter how he looked at it, he was in a load of deep shit.  
  
*Indeed you are. Don't tell me you forgot my talents! No matter what you think, I'll always know. Doesn't that sound delicious, hmmm?* The telepathic's voice purred its way through Ken's head, but didn't stop after the pause. *Yes, you are to be with me. You can't switch with someone else like you'd do with candy, and just keep in mind that you won't see your little friends until we are all confident that none of you will attempt to plan something! So be a nice kitten, okay?*  
  
Ken glared ice at his captor. "If you're thinking I'll just sit there at let you do whatever you want with me, then you are very wrong. I'll stay here, but you can't touch me! Nothing that you'd normally do, meaning nothing perverted."  
  
"Perverted? Me? And perverted like what?" Schuldich grinned his catlike grin while attempting to look innocent.  
  
"Nothing perverted like....like..." Ken only blushed. "You know what I mean!"  
  
The red-head shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what you mean. And why would I act that way towards..." He leaned in closer to whisper the words against Ken's already lightly reddened ear. "..you?"  
  
Ken gasped when teeth began nibbling on his earlobe. He should push him away, smack him, yell, just do something. But his breath was caught in his throat and the only feeling he could make contact with was the warmth his body began to feel. Then, when the cause of this warmth moved warm lips towards the soft flesh of his neck, Ken found the strength to get away. Even if it caused him to fall off the bed.  
  
Schuldich laughed loudly. "A little excited, KenKen?"  
  
"Don't call me that! And...you bastard! You tried to play innocent, but you're just a hentai!"  
  
A tiny, barely visible streak of sorrow passed through cat green eyes. "No, kitten. I am never innocent. I have always been guilty." Schuldich walked out of the room leaving a confused Ken to crawl back up into the safety of warm covers and the scent of someone who had always been guilty.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
"Did you lock your door?" Bradley Crawford, leader of Schwarz, asked as the one known as Mastermind entered the main room of the house they stayed in.  
  
Schuldich nodded, glancing up as he sipped the wine he'd poured for himself earlier. "Of course. Leave the door open and the kittens may wander out. I can't have that happen. He might get run over or some such." The man lifted the glass to his lips, "Isn't that right, Farf?"  
  
From the corner the Irishman cackled. "We should leave the door open. Bad pets hurt God. Flat pets make God cry..." The speech was followed by the slurping sounds made when Farfarello licked his knife.  
  
"No. We have orders to keep them contained until after all of this Kritiker mess if cleaned up and they will be obedient." Said the American leader. "And the Kritiker mess is nearly completed. One of Esset's other teams have already begun destroying the headquarters. It is just a matter of time."  
  
Schuldich grinned. "Ah. So Bradley has had another vision. Poor kittens have lost their mittens, and they won't ever find them. Should we break the news?"  
  
Crawford managed a tiny curve of his lips. "I already have. Balinese and Bombay seemed speechless, but Abysinnian had to be drugged into sleeping. He'll wake up soon. If he doesn't, then he'll miss eating his dinner. Nagi is keeping an eye on both of the other two, and I assume Siberian is locked away."  
  
"I really should get back to him. He'll yell at him if I'm late home from work." With a smirk, Schuldich made his way back to his door, made a suggestive gesture towards Crawford, then walked inside and shut the door behind him.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
A sorrow stricken face sighed sadly. He and Yohji were the luckiest of the four. At the moment they were actually in a room together. Aya had been trapped somewhere else and Ken....oh poor Ken. He was in the lair of the beast. Of Schuldich. Ken was innocent, a blushing virgin who didn't need the advanced that red head would throw on him. Yohji should have been with Schu. Even Yohji agreed himself. He would have been able to handle the seductive ways of their enemy. Omi shook his head. They had to find a way out of this.  
  
"Chibi?"  
  
The genki boy's train of thought broke. "I'm not chibi..."  
  
A tall, lanky blonde pulled his hair back from his face. "Yeah, yeah. Do you think if we did what they asked we could trick them into a false sense of security?"  
  
"No. Schuldich will know, Yohji-kun." Omi sighed. They'd been trapped in this room without cable, a computer, or any video games. This had to be torture. The only person that the ablility to get out of this room was the young boy at the door, Nagi. He had floated the key up to be stuck against the ceiling.  
  
"Excuse me? Eh...Nagi-kun?" Omi's timid voice caused Nagi's dark eyes to turn towards him. "Do you think that...umm...well...could...."  
  
Nagi stayed leaned against the wall reading his book. "What?"  
  
"Do you have any video games?" Omi smiled sheepishly. The little bundle of energy was restless. Without something to do he might have serious a breakdown at any point!  
  
Of course, the question was unexpected. And since it was, Yohji and Nagi immediately face faulted.  
  
"Video games...?" Nagi blinked. "You want video games?"  
  
Omi nodded with a tiny, large eyed smile. "Yes..."  
  
Nagi shook his head. The youngest member of Weiß was a video game addict. Who knew. "Erm...what kind?"  
  
"Do you have any rp games? Final Fantasy?!" (2) Ahh...Final Fantasy. Omi's bliss.  
  
"Sure." Nagi replied, wondering rather he'd get in trouble for this. "I'll get FF 10 from my room." Oh, what the hell. Nagi hadn't had someone to play games with since Farfarello decided skating on the floor with game CDs hurt God. "Stay here." Nagi walked out and made sure the door was locked. It was bad enough he was entertaining them, but if they got out he was sure there'd be some pain in his future. Crawford would "see" to that.  
  
Nagi skidded past the main room where Farfarello was throwing socks into a blender and where Crawford was reading in his favorite chair. Charging up the stairs as though he were trying to out run a Koneko no Sumu Ie fangirls, Nagi grabbed his game, his Playstation 2 (yes, he's a lucky boy), a number of other games, and raced back down the stairs in a flash. Omi and Yohji only stared as Nagi floated a television set in.  
  
"Is this okay?" Nagi asked quietly, trying to act as though none of this was actually interesting to him.  
  
"Yes, yes! Arigatou!" Jumping for joy, Omi plugged the system and t.v. in and popped in a game. The game was purposely two player. "I'll bet you can't beat me, Nagi-kun. I've played with this warlord so many times. I have all of his special weapons!" (3)  
  
Nagi sat down and took up that challange.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
1. "Guten Morgen, mein Katzchen." = Good Morning, my kitten. It's German. Yes, I'm practicing my German while writing. Killing two birdies with one stone. Only figuratively!  
  
2. "rp" = role-play; it's a type of game. You gamers know what I mean!  
  
3. Alright. That is an indirect hint of the game Dynasty Warriors 3. It's the only game that popped in my head right then. It's a fun game. You can't really tell what they're playing though. Oh well. At least you know what it was supposed to be.  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright! I believe I'll stop there. Cute little Nagi and Omi. Doesn't it make ya just wanna go "awwwww"? Anyway...*cough*...I'm surprised I actually got up another chapter so quickly. That's really quick for me, you know. In the next chapter I hope to develop Ken and Schu's relationship a little bit more. Maybe hint at a few other pairings. *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge* I look forwarding to reading any and all reviews. I can tell you right now. I need the feedback! Okay, thanks for reading and keep looking for updates! 


	3. Dancing Lessons

A/N: I'm so excited! I just got Word to finally work! I feel very mighty and powerful right now!! Hoo hoo! I think I'll celebrate with a fan fiction! And what better than my current work in progress, die Sonne scheint! And as a special treat, I may even use some of those pairings suggested in those lovely reviews I received. Sankyuu! I actually got to read a great SchuxKen fic by Lady Kickass (love the name). I highly recommend it. And a special thanks to Rei Eien for suggesting such lovely pairings. I may even add a few of them. Who knows? ^_^ Also, watch for those blatant displays of fan service! Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own. I wish to own, but I do not own. I do not own. I do not own. (I just have to keep telling myself that.) I do not own Weiß Kreuz.  
  
Warnings: I realized that I never remembered to let all of you people who have something against yaoi that this IS a yaoi fic! Yaoi, meaning male-to- male relationships. As in uber-bishies making like bunnies in springtime. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
die Sonne scheint Chapter 3: Don't Stop the Music  
  
"Why should I?" Ken pouted like a little boy. He had his arms crossed and was facing away towards the wall. If he'd been sitting on the floor he could have been bawling and hitting his fists against the ground in a juvenile rage. "You abduct me and my friends, you lock us up here, you destroy Kritiker, and suddenly you'll think I'll help you of all people in one of your missions? I've been here for a week. Thank you for not.pouncing on me, but I can't just get up an commit myself to Schwarz." Schuldich had been asking him over and over again for the past few hours to help in the mission. Ken had been assured that if he helped them out, then he would receive more freedom to roam the house in return. Somehow, Schu and Ken had come to somewhat of a peaceable relationship, so the argument was not quite bitter.  
  
"Please? Come on KenKen! It'd be fun. We just need you to play the innocent for one of those corporate businessmen. He's a really bad guy! It'd be like you're still in Weiß." The redhead grinned and attempted not for the first to seduce a surprisingly resistant Ken. A pale hand snaked its way around the brunette's shoulder to bring the turned away face back to face green eyes. "You'd be safe.with me. Otherwise I have to leave you with Farfarello. He just got a new knife. I know he'd love to test it."  
  
Ken blushed at the contact. He'd yet to forget the feeling he felt when Schuldich touched him before. Just like now, he knew it was wrong, but felt like it was the best thing in the world. "But.I.I.don't dance, and I can't look innocent! No one at one of those raunchy clubs looks innocent. I would never pass for one of those dancing ravers."  
  
"Actually, you would, but that's not what we need you to do. Yohji is going as one of the "dancing ravers," but you." Schuldich paused to place a tiny kiss against the warm reddened skin of his kitten. "You are going to be one of the very sexy workers at this club. Aya will be at the bar. You have nothing to worry about." The telepathic man could already feel the dread racing through Ken's cluttered mind.  
  
Shaking his head, Ken backed away towards the other end of the room. "Hell no! I'm not gonna prance around and let people take advantage of me in some club! I don't do that kind of thing! Not now, not ever!"  
  
"How about if you don't go to the club, but you prance around here and let only me take advantage of you?" Schuldich glided over to where Ken was and wrapped his arms around the nervous boy before him. "Would you like that better?" Lips descended against sensitive skin on Ken's neck, sucking and nibbling. "Would you?" Sliding hands under a loose soccer jersey, Schuldich found every delicious inch of tanned skin he could reach along the muscled abdomen. The pressure was too much. Ken let a soft whimper escape, which only made Schu hungrier for more. Insistent fingers pressed and tested the spots that caused their victim to make the most erotic of noises. If an area caused squirming, then it was duly taken note of. The brunette began gasping for breath. They'd barely done anything and he was already getting weak in the knees. He did loose his balance when soft lips found soft lips, and Schu had to use strong arms to keep him held up.  
  
*Schuldich. Get ready. Now.* Crawford's voice found its way into the telepath's thoughts.  
  
*Shut up. I'm busy.*  
  
*NOW! Unless you want to loose your "kitten" privileges.* Even the voice in Schudlich's head glared at him. *Get ready!*  
  
Schuldich sighed. He'd almost had it. Almost had his kitten. As he was let go Ken was helped into a chair. By that time his face was crimson, his breath was ragged, and his eyes were very angry.  
  
"I'd rather prance around in the club."  
  
Grinning, Schuldich nodded. "Then let's get ready."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
When they exited Schuldich's room, Ken was very ready. He'd been dressed for his job at the club. The attire was sleek, black leather pants that were accented by shiny boots on his feet. A silver tank top, which Ken thought showed too much skin ended above his belly button. A few thin silver bracelets wrapped around his tanned arms, and his hair was thinly coated with silver glitter. Aya and Yohji were waiting for him in the main room, and started when they saw him. What had happened to their innocent little Ken?  
  
"Eh.ready." Ken stared down at the floor.  
  
Schuldich walked in soon behind him. "Oh he's very ready." Even with the icy glares, Schu possessively draped an arm over the embarrassed brunette's shoulders. "Time to go. The car's right outside. Don't try anything when we get out there. I'll break you mind in seconds." Schu led Ken out while expecting the others to follow. Besides Ken, Yohji, Aya, and Schuldich himself, Crawford and Farfarello were also coming along. Nagi had been left behind to watch Omi, who was not needed on this mission.  
  
Crawford was driving, Yohji was in the front seat since Schu wanted to sit by Ken and Aya was too dangerous up front, which left Aya, Schuldich, and Ken in the back in that order. The ride, however, was boring. Nothing happened at all. No one even said anything except the occasional comment from Schuldich that would make Ken blush and Aya and Yohji nearly rip Schu to shreds.  
  
It wasn't long before the arrived at the club. Large, fluorescent letters in fancy print let any passersby know that this place was called Rapture. (1) Of course, the German Schwarz member was able to find many synonyms to associate with such a word. The music pounding out from the building was nearly deafening; it was loud even when outside. Lines of people leaned against the wall and chatted while waiting to get in. The Weiß and Schwarz teams did not walk to the back of that line, though. They sauntered right up to the bouncer of Rapture, and they were let in immediately while ignoring those who were waiting in line's protests.  
  
Inside the club was decorated with flashing lights anywhere from strobe to black. In every available space people danced, people drank, people made out, people danced and drank, and people even made out and drank. A large bar was to their right, and the dance floor was directly in front and all around them.  
  
Schuldich and even Yohji were in Heaven. Ken was definitely in his own personal Hell. Still, Ken didn't have time to think about how his fate had led him here. Immediately Schu scooped him up as his own despite death glares of ice from both of Ken's former Weiß teammates.  
  
"Never danced KenKen?"  
  
Ken came out of his stupor. No, Ken never danced. Actually, Ken danced in the personal space of his own room. A club where everyone was rubbing against everyone and gyrating and making every type of known friction was not where Ken pictured himself while in that room.  
  
"I.I.uh.not really." The stuttering soccer player looked down at the ground, embarrassed.  
  
Schuldich only grinned. "Then I'll teach you, mein Katzchen!"  
  
And so he did. Schu dragged his reluctant partner onto the dance floor where they were pressed very, very close to each other. Draping himself over the brunette, the aggressive German man pulled Ken ever closer.  
  
*Now move.*  
  
Schu's mental command gave Ken all he needed to start swaying to the intense beat of the techno music of the club. He soon found this type of movement invigorating, and he began to dance with random movements. However, all too soon the song ended, but Ken found himself keeping Schu on the dance floor. Their actions became more and more suggestive, enticing each other into exploring with hands and mouths against the other's body.  
  
"Schuldich." Ken managed to moan through breaths signifying an unfulfilled lust. "More."  
  
Loosing his control to not jump Ken right there, Schuldich only nodded. "Soon Ken.oh so soon." If only it weren't a mission, and if only Crawford weren't glaring at him like that and if only Aya didn't seem ready to gut him right then and there. Schuldich sighed. "I promise. Soon."  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yes, soon, soon. ^_^; That wasn't very long, nor was it very eventful. Don't worry though! I just wanted to get Schu and Ken's relationship growing. The next chapter is gonna have a lot more action. This was just.fan service. But fan service is never a bad thing! Am I right, or am I right? Oh well. Sorry it took so long to get this up. I went out for Halloween, and I went to a party the next day. And I have all of this school stuff.Baaah. I'll get to working on the next chapter soon. Until then! Oh, by the way. Do ya have any new ideas for what you guys would like to happen? I know what I have the basics in the next chapter, but I want to put in a little more. So, if you can think of anything that would really give the next chapter some flare, then tell me about it in any reviews. Thanks so much! 


End file.
